It's Not What I Wanted
by jealousjelly
Summary: Last bit in the Braid series. Andy isn't sure what she wants Happy is.


"It itches," whined Andy as she poked at the bandage on her thigh.

The kiss on her shoulder momentarily distracted her, "You'll live I'm sure."

Andy rolled over to face the living heater in her bed. "Morning, want some coffee?"

Happy stared back at her, he looked tired. He hadn't got back until late last night. "Gonna sleep a bit more. Wake me before you head to the club."

She nodded and wiggled out from under his arm. The coffee maker had started automatically and she needed to brush her teeth. She wandered around the house completing her morning routine quickly and quietly. The sun started to come up when her phone vibrated.

_Don't forget, dinner at my house tonight. No excuses!_

Andy smiled and responded, _We'll be there._

Life had been pretty simple the past year. She and Happy had been together and they had recently moved into a smaller house close to Gemma's. She still worked at the diner and Happy still did runs but they had their routine and they had their life.

She checked her calendar to see her work schedule for the next day and frowned at the date. The eighteenth, which would make her officially one week late. She'd never been exactly regular but she also hadn't been having unprotected sex. Idiot she thought to herself as she went to the bathroom.

She pulled the drawers open and pushed around the random makeup and extra toothbrushes that made it into what Happy called "fuckin woman drawer". She sighed when she found the test in the way back in a plain white plastic wrapper. She shut the door and didn't come out for a long time.

She jumped when her phone vibrated on the sink counter. It was her alarm to wake Happy. She'd been sitting in the bathroom for hours staring at the little stick in her hand. She had to head to the club soon…she had to talk to Chibs. She stuffed the test in her pocket and swung the door open. She was met with the delicious bare chest of Happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she tried to move past him but he didn't budge.

"I know when you're lying Dora. Tell me what's wrong."

Andy didn't meet his eyes as she pulled the test out of her pocket. Slipping it into his hand she walked past him and headed into the kitchen. She needed a drink of coffee. She went to grab a mug from a cabinet and dropped it, it shattered and she cursed loudly. She heard Happy walk closer.

"You want to talk about this?"

Andy scoffed, "What's there to talk about, it's negative."

She bent and gathered the bigger pieces in her hands, careful not to cut herself as she threw them away. She turned to get the broom but Happy had it in his hands.

"You're angry. Is it because we didn't use a condom or because you're not knocked up?"

Andy grabbed the broom from his outstretched hand and started to sweep. Too many thoughts were running through her mind. She wasn't pregnant. Was she happy? Was she sad? Did she even want kids? Yes. Two. Did Happy? Her heart started pounding. That's why she was upset. What if Happy didn't want kids?

"We've never talked about kids. If you want them, if I want them. How many…"

Happy was very quiet and Andy looked at him. He was staring at her but not really seeing her. He didn't look angry, he didn't look upset. He just stared.

"Never mind Happy, it was stupid. Things are fine the way they are. I'm not pregnant. Just forget this conversation even happened."

She finished sweeping the small bits of glass and threw them away. She was quiet as she poured herself and Happy a coffee. She sipped hers and waited for Happy to drink his. She would get past this. It wasn't the end of the world. Happy made her happy enough. She had Abel to spoil and Ope's kids to dote on.

She jumped when Happy lifted her off the ground, turned her and sat her on the counter. Her coffee swayed dangerously in the cup.

"What's that on your thigh?"

His voice was rough.

"Your crow."

"Damn right its mine. You're mine. If you want kids we're having them. If they're ours then I want them." He took her coffee and set it aside. Throwing her over his shoulder he headed towards their bedroom.

"Hap, we have to get to the club!" she was smiling so big her cheeks hurt.

"We will after. Tell Gemma we're trying for a kid and she won't mind us being late."

Andy laughed and Happy slapped her ass.


End file.
